


In a Family Way

by laykay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, babies and pregnancy, background cranscott - Freeform, mentions of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Kim decides she's ready to start a family with Trini





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do another WIP but this one would literally not let me sleep until I wrote it. Sorry already for the weird, sporadic updates.

Trini looked at Kim in their darkened bedroom, her ears ringing.  She nudged Kim’s hip with her knee, running one hand over her face as her wife rolled off of her to lay next to her.

“Trini, you don’t need to look at me like I grew two heads.  I know you understood what I said.”

Understood? Yes.  But the Latina couldn’t understand _why._ Why, all of a sudden, Kim decided she wanted to add a baby to their family.  “Remember when you killed Monty?”

Kim sighed.  “Okay, Monty was a _fish_ and you left me alone for a week with him while I was studying for my bar exam.  I didn’t even remember to feed myself.”

“You’re the one who wanted me to leave so you could study.”

“Yeah and you could have taken him with you.”  Kim groaned.  “God dammit, Trini, this isn’t about a fish!”

“No, it’s hell of a lot bigger than a fish.”

“And babies tend to cry when they don’t get fed whereas Monty made no noise.”  Trini rolled her eyes. “I want a family with you, Trin.  Why is that so bad?”

“It’s not bad, I just don’t understand why all this is happening now.  Specifically, why you thought a good time to bring it up was right after sex.”

“Well, I would have brought it up during breakfast but you’re cranky in the morning. I figured it would be better to talk about it while you’re relaxed.”  She kissed her wife’s neck, moving her hand over Trini’s stomach.

“You think I’m relaxed right now?”

“Well, you were until about three minutes ago.  Can we at least have a talk about this, an actual talk that doesn’t involve you grunting at me?”

“Alright.”

“That was a grunt.”

“That was a word.  You’re a lawyer, Kim, you should know what they are.”

“You grunted when you said it.”  Kim leaned over Trini, clicking on the light on their bedside table.

“Really?” Trini blinked in the sudden brightness, covering her eyes.  “Okay, I guess we aren’t sleeping tonight.”

“We can sleep after we talk.”

“Okay, fine, you wanna talk?  Let’s talk.”  Trini pushed herself up so she was sitting against the headboard.  “You’re never home, you work seventy hours a week.  You want to have a baby, fine, but I’m not raising it on my own.”

“You know working like this isn’t normal for me.  I’m in the middle of a huge case.  Once this is done I’ll go back to normal hours and besides, once I’m further along in the pregnancy, I’ll cut back and won’t have so many responsibilities.”

Trini blinked. “Wait, are you already pregnant?”

Kim rolled her eyes.  “Yes, Trini, you got me pregnant with all the sperm you don’t have.”

“Well, like I just said, you’re never home.”  She wasn’t sure why she said it but it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“You did not just say that to me.  You did not accuse me of…” she trailed off, unable to say the words.

“Why are you so baby happy all of a sudden?”

“Because I want a family with you, Trini.  I want us to be a family.”  Kim shook her head in disbelief at the turn the conversation had taken.  “We’ve been together ten years, been married for three but yeah, I guess the only possible explanation for wanting a baby is that I cheated on you.”

Trini didn’t answer, instead turning the light back off and laying down with her back to Kim.

“Really? That’s it?”

“I don’t think we should talk about this anymore, do you?”

Kim laughed humorlessly, falling onto her own pillow.  “Yeah, I guess not.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude!”

Trini put her forehead against the bar, her hand around the bottle of beer in front of her.  “I know.”

Zack sat on the stool next to her, staring at her slack jawed.  “Dude,” he said again.

“Okay, pick a different word.”

“Sorry but you accused Kim of cheating on you.  That’s… dude!”

“I didn’t mean to,” she told him before taking a long drink of her beer.  “It just… came out.  I was tired and angry and I wasn’t thinking.”

“Well, yeah.”  He laughed.  “So that’s why you wanted to come here?  Scared to go home?”

“Sometimes you just need a drink." She paused for a beat and nodded. "And yeah, a little bit.”

“Alright, so let’s talk then.  This baby thing, you guys never talked about it before?”

“A while ago, before we even got married.  Kim was still in school.  All she said was that she’d like a family someday.”

“And someday is now.  You’ve never not done something she wanted to do, are you really gonna say no to her on this?”

“It’s not that easy, Zack,” she sighed.  “Maybe you haven’t noticed but baby making doesn’t exactly happen naturally for us.”

He shrugged.  “I’ll help.”

“What?”

“I’ll help.  I’ll do whatever it takes to get a baby in there,” he said, pointing to Trini’s stomach.

Trini instinctively put a hand over her stomach.  “You’re drunk.”

Zack shook his head.  “Stone cold sober, girl.  I’m serious.  You said yourself it isn’t gonna just happen.  You need a guy, I’m a guy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it,” Jason said as he got a glass of water for Kim, sitting it down on the coffee table in front of her as she sat on his couch.

She drew in a shaky breath as she picked up the glass, taking a sip of it.  “I mean, is it that crazy to want a baby?”

Jason smiled, sitting next to her.  “No, it’s not crazy.  I mean, me and Billy have talked about adopting and that's a process. It's gonna take a while."

“Hey, if you need a lawyer, I know a great one.”

“Yeah, so do I.  His name’s Chuck.”  Kim laughed, smacking Jason’s shoulder.  “Look, once you and Trini make up your minds, you know Billy and I will do whatever we can to help.”

“Thanks, Jase.”  She kissed his cheek quickly then leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Do you remember when I wanted to propose to Billy and I hid out at your house because I was so nervous?  Remember what you said to me?”

“I told you to go talk to the person you love, to tell him how you feel.”

He nodded.  “Kim, go talk to the person you love.  Tell her how you feel.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kim looked up when she heard the front door open, looking at Trini as she walked in.  “You’re home late.”

“I had a drink with Zack.  Listen, what I said last night, I was out of line. I love you, I know you'd never do something like that."

Kim only nodded as she stood up to walk over to her wife.  “I shouldn’t have just sprung that on you like that.  It’s just been on my mind, I never knew how to bring it up.  Maybe now isn’t the right time but now that it’s out there, I’d like to keep the option open.”

Trini nodded slowly.  “I wasn’t expecting it, you caught me off guard last night.”

Kim smiled, looking down.  “I always seem to catch you off guard.”

“Yeah, well, you keep me on my toes.  We don’t need to keep the option open.”  Kim sighed before Trini continued.  “If you want this, if having a baby is gonna make you happy then let’s do it.”

“Both of us need to want this, it can’t just be me.”

“I want what you want.  Besides, I’ll have nine months to get used to the idea.”

“Are we doing this?  We’re agreeing to have a baby?”

Trini smiled, nodding slowly.  “Yeah, I think we are.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Trini,” Kim called as she walked through the front door of their house, dropping her briefcase and purse near the door.  “Hey, Trin?”  She frowned when there was no answer, going upstairs to their bedroom, sighing when she found it empty.  Turning towards the spare bedroom they used as an office, she pushed the door open and spotted Trini sitting at the desk, illuminated by the blueish light from the computer screen.  “What are you doing?”

Trini jumped, looking up at Kim.  “When did you get home?”

“Just now.  What are you doing?”  She walked over to the desk, looking at the screen over Trini’s shoulder.  “WebMD? Should I be worried?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine.  Just doing research.”

Kim reached over to scroll back to the top of the page then letting her arm hang around Trini.  “In vitro fertilization?”

“A while ago you mentioned us having each other’s babies.  Do you still want to do that?  Because IVF can be tricky.”

“You know you shouldn’t play doctor on Google.”  She kissed the side of Trini’s neck quickly before turning the computer chair around and straddling her lap.  “Talk to me.”

“There’s just a lot of risks.”

“Isn’t everything that’s worth doing a little bit risky?  Come on, where’s the girl who rode around in a giant saber-toothed tiger zord for the better part of five years?”

Trini shrugged.  “I heard she got married to some stuffy lawyer and now she teaches high school Spanish. Kinda boring.”

“Well, I heard that lawyer is really hot.”

Trini laughed, putting her arms around Kim’s waist.  “Oh, she is.  But it’s been a while since either of them made a big risk.”

“So maybe they’re overdue.”  She tucked Trini’s hair behind her ears, kissing her quickly.  “If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work.  We’ll figure something else out, we always do. Besides, I always get what I want, haven’t you learned that yet?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“You guess?” Kim repeated, raising one eyebrow.  “Baby, after everything that we’ve done, everything we’ve been through, we deserve this.  And maybe I’m a little bit selfish, but I want to have your baby.  I want a little baby with your eyes and your smile.”

“Are you planning to clone me?  Cause I’m pretty sure we need to involve a third person here, his genetics might come into play.”

“Oh, right.  We need to pick one of the guys to ask if he’ll do it.”

Trini blinked once.  “Okay, you’re on your own with that.”  She stood up so Kim slid off her lap, walking out of the room.

“That wasn’t the end of the conversation, Trini,” Kim told her, following her into the hallway.  “What’s going on?”

“What about an anonymous donor?”

“No way.  I’m not risking having a serial killer’s baby.”

Trini rolled her eyes.  “Honestly, how many serial killers could there possibly be in the donor database? The chances that we’d end up with that kid can’t be more than like twenty percent.”

“That’s so comforting, really.”

“Well, I think Billy and Jason should have their own kids without worrying about helping us make ours.  Zack kind of already offered, in his own weird Zack kind of way.”

“So if Zack offered why even think about going the anonymous route?”

“Because I’d rather have a serial killer than a little Zack running around.”

Kim let out a quick laugh.  “Babe, he’s your best friend.”

“I know he is and I love him but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s almost 30 and never mastered tying his shoes.”

Kim paused as she thought about Trini’s last statement.  “Okay, just because he never actually ties his shoes doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how.  He likes to just slip them on and off.” She blinked.  “We’ll make sure the baby knows how to tie their shoes, I promise.”

 

* * *

  

“Can we pretend we’re not home?” Trini asked when there was a knock on their front door.

“We called him and told him to come over,” Kim said with a sigh.

“You called him,” Trini corrected, sitting on the couch.  “This is your thing now.  I’m still lobbying for the serial killer.”

Kim rolled her eyes, opening the door for Zack, who walked in looking worried.  “What’s wrong?  You sounded kinda freaked out on the phone.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kim told him.  “I just wanted to… _we_ wanted to talk to you,” she corrected herself, turning to look at Trini quickly.  “She said you offered to help us out, with the baby?”

He looked confused for a second before his eyes widened.  “Oh, yeah right.  That’s a thing?  That’s an actual thing that’s happening?”

“It’s happening.  If you’re still willing, we’d love for you to…”  Kim started but Zack cut her off.

“Absolutely!  So which of you am I knocking up?”

“Kim’s gonna carry the baby,” Trini told him.

“Nice,” he said.  “No offense, T.  You’re like my bro, doing that dance with you might be weird.”

“You’re not sleeping with her, numbskull.”  Trini got off the couch, walking over to them.  “My egg, your sperm, in a lab.  Then Kim’s gonna be implanted.”

He made a face.  “I think that’s the least sexy way to have a kid I’ve ever heard.”

“I don’t know, I think petri dishes have a certain _je ne sais quoi_ ,” Kim said with a laugh.

He shrugged.  “I mean, if that’s what you guys wanna do, then that’s what you want.  Petri dishes ain’t gonna get my boys swimming though.”

Trini rolled her eyes.  “You’ll get free porn.”

“Sweet!”

Trini looked at Kim, leaning over to whisper to her.  "Not too late for the serial killer."  Kim quickly swatted her arm.

“You two are gonna be great mothers, you know,” he told them.  “You deserve this.  Whatever you need, I’m here.  I got your backs, just like always.”  Trini softened instantly and hugged Zack around his waist.  He put one arm around her, holding the other arm out towards Kim.  “Come on, other mama,” he said.  “Group hug time.”

Kim laughed, walking over to hug him, kissing his cheek.  “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you seen my briefcase?” Kim asked as she jumped on one foot into the living room, putting her black heels on.

Trini looked up from where she sat on the couch and pointed towards the door.  “Right where you left it.”

“Sorry, normally you move it somewhere else.”

“Midterms were last week,” Trini said, holding up the stack of papers she was grading.  “I don’t have time to worry about moving your crap.”

Kim blinked.  “Alright, what crawled up your ass and died?”

“Tenth graders who can’t conjugate a verb and one who thinks that adding the letter o to the end of every word makes it Spanish.”

Kim couldn’t help laughing as she watched Trini scrawl ‘SEE ME!’ across the top of a test that was covered in red, muttering that the student wouldn’t know what her note meant if she wrote it in Spanish.  “Aw, baby, you shouldn’t grade on Saturdays, it just makes you cranky.”  She leaned over to kiss Trini’s cheek.  “I have to go into the office for a little while.  Are you gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, just tired.  Next semester I’m making the tests multiple choice and using scantrons.”

Kim laughed.  “You always say that.”

“This time I mean it.  We’re gonna have a newborn this time next year, I’ll do whatever I can to make things easier.”

Kim crossed two fingers together in a hopeful gesture.  “Why don’t you go out with Jason?  He’s probably in the same boat you are.”

“He teaches gym.  I really don’t want to hear him complain about how some kid can’t do pull ups.”

Kim sighed, grabbing Trini’s hand to pull her off the couch.  “Go out, go have a drink.  Try to have fun.”

“I think I’d have more fun if you stayed home.” She put her arms around Kim’s waist.  “Aren’t we both supposed to be avoiding stress?”

“Yeah, the doctor did say that it would help.”

“Then let’s spend the day unwinding,” Trini suggested, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Kim.

Kim’s phone rang from her purse as she kissed Trini back.  “And that would be Carter wondering where I am.”

Kim dug into her purse for her phone, Trini grabbed it out of her hand before she could accept the call.  “Hey, Carter, it’s Trini,” she said, holding Kim’s phone to her ear as she greeted her co-worker.  “No, you know what, Kim’s not gonna be able to make it in today.”

Kim tried to grab the phone but Trini stepped out of her reach, jumping over the back of the couch to move to the other side of the room as she continued talking to Carter.  “Yeah, you should see her.  There’s no way she’s leaving bed today.  Yeah, I’ll let her know.  Thanks, Car.  See you.”  She hung up the phone, looking at Kim.  “And now you have the day off.”

Kim crossed her arms, shaking her head.  “I can’t believe you just did that.  I’ve only been working there for a year.  I can’t just not go to work.”

Trini handed Kim her phone back. “Are you mad at me?”

Kim shook her head, a small smile on her lips.  “I can’t be mad at you.”

“Oh, you’ve managed to before.”

“But I never stay mad.  You’re so cute, how could I?”

Trini smiled.  “So, are you gonna call Carter back?”

“I don’t think so.  If we spend the day in bed, then it wouldn’t really be a lie.”

“I like the way you think.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kim?” Trini asked as she walked out of the bedroom, seeing Kim standing in the doorway of their office.  “What are you doing?”

“I think we should put the crib over here by the door and maybe the changing table under the window.”

Trini smiled, sliding her arms around Kim’s waist.  “And a rocking chair in the corner.”

“What do you think about Power Rangers wallpaper?”

Trini laughed.  “No.  No way.  We did that, no reason to encourage our kid to go down that road.  It’s way too dangerous.”

“I don’t think it’s our choice to make.  It’s destiny, remember?  It’s not like we can hide the existence of the Power Rangers.  There’s a new team, you know.”

She shook her head.  “All those times we almost died, I’m just now realizing what it would have done to our families if we had.  I guess being a parent really does change everything and we're not even parents yet.”

“Hey, stop.”  Kim kissed the side of Trini’s head.  “I know it was bad sometimes but in the end it was always worth it, right?  We saved the world.  And you know if it wasn’t for us being Power Rangers, we never would have even met.”

“We would have met but you’d still think I was Didi from your English class.”

“And you would probably think I was some stuck up little princess, right?”

“And I would’ve been right,” Trini said with a smirk, kissing Kim before she had a chance to respond then looking back into the room.  “Would it be totally cheesy to paint the room pink and yellow?”

“Completely.  Which is exactly why we should do it."


	4. Chapter 4

“How long is this supposed to take?” Zack asked, leaning his head against the back of Kim and Trini’s couch.  “I feel like I’ve been waiting an hour for Kim to pee.”

“Supposed to be like five minutes, maybe,” Trini said with a shrug, checking her watch.  “But we got twenty tests and knowing Kim, she took all of them.”

Zack sighed.  “Kim!  Come on, T’s growing a beard out here.”

Trini punched Zack in the arm while Kim yelled “shut up!” from the bathroom.

“Man, I never knew having kids was so hard,” Zack groaned.  “We’ve been at this for over a month.  What if this didn’t work?  Didn’t they say it might not work?  Are we gonna have to start all over again?”

Trini shook her head.  “I don’t want to think about it.  It worked.  It had to work.”  She got off the couch, walking slowly to the bathroom door, knocking softly.  “Babe, everything okay in there?”

“Can you just let me pee?” Kim said from the other side of the door.

“What are you, a camel?” Zack called, Trini looked at him and rolled her eyes.  “What?  You get a stick, you pee on the stick.  How hard is that?”

“You have to _aim_ ,” Kim answered loudly. 

“Telling a dude you have to aim when you piss, really?”  Zack joined Trini near the door of the bathroom, leaning against the wall.

“Seriously, I need both of you to shut up.”

“Fine, I’m gonna go raid the fridge.”  He pushed away from the wall and started walking towards the kitchen.  “You guys better not be on another one of your weird vegan diet things.”  He groaned.  “Really, guys? What is the point of sugar free ice cream?”

The door finally opened next to Trini, Kim walked out holding several pregnancy tests in both hands.  “They’re positive,” she muttered, smiling at Trini.

“What?” Trini took one test out of Kim’s hand to look at it. 

“They’re positive, babe.  They’re all positive.”

Trini dropped the strip she held, kissing Kim as she held her tightly.  Zack walked back out from the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream and the spoon in his mouth.

“I missed something,” he muttered.

Trini laughed, turning her head to look at him.  “She’s pregnant.”

“For real?” He dropped the bowl and spoon on the floor and going to hug them but stopping when Kim kissed Trini again.  “Lady love time.  Alright.”  He stepped back, giving himself a high five.

Kim looked at Zack, spotting the bowl on the floor.  “What the hell, Zack?  You know you’re cleaning that up, right?”

“Geez, already talking like a mom,” he muttered, kneeling down to clean the ice cream.

 

* * *

 

Trini looked up as Kim walked through the front door, throwing her briefcase down.  “You’re home early.  Is the trial over already?” Trini asked, glancing at her watch.

“The judge called a recess because counsel for the defense got sick.”

“Oh.  Wait, aren’t you the counsel for the defense?” She stood up quickly, rushing over to Kim.  “You got sick?  What happened?”

“Well, first I fell asleep and then I threw up on a juror.”

Trini let out a quick laugh before covering her mouth.  “Hopefully not the foreman?”  She laughed again.

Kim rolled her eyes, walking over to the couch and falling onto it.  “Yeah, it’s really funny.  They thought I was drunk, Trini.”

Trini blinked, sitting down next to Kim.  “But you’re pregnant, it was just morning sickness, right?”

She sighed, putting her head into her hand.  “Morning sickness looks a lot like being hungover, apparently.”

“You’re not in trouble, are you?”

Kim shook her head.  “I told my boss what was really going on and he congratulated me and then he went to talk to the judge for me.  Long story short, I got removed as counsel.”

“What does that mean?  You lost?”

“It means I got fired.  From this case, at least, and I probably won’t have another client until after the baby’s born.”  She inhaled deeply, leaning her head against the back of the couch.  “I hope you have horrible morning sickness when you get pregnant.”

“When I get pregnant?”  Trini raised her eyebrows.  “How about we focus on this one first?”

 “I just want you to know how bad I feel right now.”

“I’ve been hungover plenty of times, if it really is like that.”

“If your hangovers also involve cramps and your boobs hurt, then yeah, that’s exactly what it feels like.”  She sighed, moving to lay across Trini’s lap.

Trini leaned over to kiss the side of Kim’s head.  “I’m sorry, baby.  I hate seeing you sick.”

“Hopefully it’ll be over soon.”

“Don’t some people have it their whole pregnancy?”  Kim turned to glare up at her, Trini shrugged quickly.  “I’m just saying.”

“Shut up.”  She rolled over again, putting her face against Trini’s lap.

“Please don’t throw up on me,” Trini whispered, kissing Kim’s head again.

She punched her leg before sitting up and getting off the couch. 

“Where are you going?”

“Shower then bed.”

“Wait, are you mad at me?”

She paused by the stairs, turning to look back at Trini.  “I want you to care that I’m sick instead of making fun of me.”

“I wasn’t making fun of you.”  Trini got off the couch and followed her.  “Baby, I’m not making fun of you.  I feel bad, there’s nothing I can do to make you feel better.”  She leaned up to kiss her but stopped before their lips touched.  “You brushed your teeth, right?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What?  You threw up.”

Kim rolled her eyes.  “Please, I know where that mouth of yours has been.  Don’t pretend like you’re scared of bad breath.”

“Are you implying that any part of you doesn’t smell like roses?”

Kim smiled, kissing Trini quickly before she had a chance to move. 

“Ew, Kim!  That’s gross.”

“Fine, I won’t bother you with my morning sickness from being pregnant with our baby.  I’ll just suffer in silence.”

“Kim, come on.”

“If you really want to make me feel better, you’ll come to bed with me and hold me.”

Trini smiled, kissing Kim’s cheek.  “Gladly.”  She started to follow her wife up the stairs.  “Seriously though, you’re going to brush your teeth, right?”

“I’m duct taping your mouth shut for the next seven months.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you ready to hear your baby’s heartbeat?” Kim’s doctor asked as they prepared for her ultrasound.  “You know the drill, Kim.”

Kim nodded, laying still as the sonogram began.  “Huh,” the doctor said, moving the wand over Kim’s stomach, Trini’s head shot up.

“What?  What was that sound you just made?”

“You guys knew the risks of in vitro, we talked about this…”

Kim closed her eyes, Trini squeezed her hand.  “Just say it,” Kim muttered.

The doctor inhaled quickly.  “I’m getting two heartbeats.”

“Twins?” they said together.

The doctor nodded, turning the screen towards them.  “You can see one here and the other right here,” she said, pointing to two spots on the screen.

Kim squinted at the two small blurs on the screen while Trini shook her head.

“We… we only ordered one,” she muttered.

The doctor laughed.  “Everything else looks good, both heartbeats are nice and strong.  Kim, you’re very healthy so keep doing what you’ve been doing, everything should go just fine.”

“Wait,” Trini said, shaking her head.  “How?”

“Well, in vitro does carry a risk of multiple births and given Trini’s family history of twins, there was a higher chance of this happening than most pregnancies.”

Kim tilted her head, still staring at the screen.  “Oh my god,” she finally muttered.  She turned her head to look at Trini, who was looking back up at the screen, shaking her head.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” the doctor offered before leaving the room.

Kim squeezed Trini’s hand.  “Hey, say something.”

“I’m sorry,” she muttered.

“Sorry?”  Kim shifted to look at her wife.  “What are you sorry for?”

“Twins.  It’s my fault.  My eggs, my stupid family.”

“Hey, hey.”  Kim’s hand tightened around Trini’s.  “Don’t.  Trini, this isn’t a bad thing, just different.  We wanted two, right?”

“Yeah, but a couple years apart.  Not at the same time.”

“Well, plans change, right?   We’ve battled evil aliens, Trin.  We can handle twins.”

Trini managed a small smile, leaning over to kiss Kim’s forehead.  “I think I’m more scared of babies than I was of aliens.  Aliens don’t poop on you.”

Kim laughed.  “Well, there was that weird one the summer before we started college.”

Trini cringed at the memory.  “We all agreed to never talk about that one again.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude, you’re gonna be so fat!” Zack said with a laugh, Jason smacked him in the back of the head as he placed a plate of donuts on the large table at Krispy Kreme before sitting next to Billy and putting an arm around him.

Kim rolled her eyes at Zack.  “You know I can make sure you never actually have kids of your own, right?”

“Like I want kids,” he scoffed, grabbing a donut.  “While you guys sit around getting dad-bods, I’m gonna keep my six pack, thank you very much.”

“Yeah?”  Jason asked as Zack put an entire donut into his mouth.  “You gonna keep it by shoveling donuts in your mouth?” 

"That's gross, dude," Trini said, shaking her head.

Jason turned to look at Kim and Trini.  “Man, I don't know if we'd be able to handle twins.  I think we'll be lucky to get one."

Kim reached across the table to touch Jason's arm. "It'll happen."

Jason laughed. "How about we take one of yours?"

"Get your own," she told him with a smile.

 Billy shook his head silently.  "Do you know if they’re boys or girls yet?”

Trini shook her head.  “We should be able to find out in a couple weeks but we don’t know if we’re going to.”

“It doesn’t really matter what they are,” Kim agreed.

“Don’t you wanna know what color Rangers they’ll be?” Zack asked.  “You might have Pink and Yellow, might have Black and Red, might have Pink and Black.”

Trini stared at him.  “I never realized how sexist the Ranger colors are until you just said that.  Why can’t a girl be the Red Ranger? Girls can’t be in charge?”

Zack held his hands up defensively.  “I didn’t say that.  Just pointing out, has there ever been girl Red Ranger?”

“Well, if we do have a girl, she might be the first,” Kim said.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Jason told her.  “If anyone could, it would be one of the Wonder Twins.”

Zack laughed.  “Yeah, Wonder Twins!  If it’s a boy and girl, you should name them Zan and Jayna.  No, no, no!  Zack and Taylor!  Taylor works for a boy too.  I don’t know how to make Zack a girls’ name.”

“Billy works for both too,” Billy offered.  “Billy works for both.”

“Wonder Twins,” Trini muttered with a groan, looking at Kim’s stomach.  “You had to be twins.”

“Face it, T, your kids are born to be superheroes,” Zack told her.  “They have been chosen by destiny,” he said in a deeper voice, imitating Zordon.  “To be carried by the Power Rangers and formed into the greatest superhero duo that ever existed.”

“Better than Batman and Robin,” Billy said.

Jason nodded.  “Better than Captain America and Bucky Barnes.”

“Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn,” Kim said with a smile, looking at Trini.

Trini rolled her eyes at her wife, kissing her quickly.  “Don’t encourage them.  And those are all couples, these are siblings we're talking about. Don't be weird.”

Zack blinked.  "Oh, Thor and Loki!"

"No!"


	6. Chapter 6

“What, did your parents buy out Babies R Us?” Trini asked as she looked at the boxes of baby furniture that filled their living room.

Kim shrugged.  “They’re excited.  And they want to help, we need two of everything.  I guess they figured it was the least they could do.”

“Kim, these car seats have to be like five hundred dollars and they bought us four.”

“We need four, two for each car.”

“I get that, but why couldn’t they buy us cheaper ones that do the exact same thing? All this stuff is like top of the line, isn’t it?”

Kim sighed.  “My parents just want what’s best for the babies, alright?”

“We can buy our own stuff.”

“I know.  They know we can, but like I said they want what’s best and they want us to save some money.  What’s so bad about that, honestly?  They didn’t have to do all this and they did.  You could pretend to be grateful, don’t you think?”

Trini nodded.  “We’ll call later to thank them.  But we don’t need three strollers.  Seriously, Kim?”

Kim looked at the boxes.  “Two singles and a double.”

Trini sighed, rubbing her forehead.  “Yeah, alright.  I guess that makes sense.”

“Just relax, they wouldn’t have bought us things we don’t need.”

“Yeah, not like they set up trust funds for them,” Trini muttered.  Kim didn’t answer, looking at the highchair boxes.  “No.  No way.  Kim, no.”

“Think of it more like a college fund.”

“No.  I’m not raising some spoiled trust fund kid.”

Kim looked at Trini, crossing her arms.  “Oh, like me?”

“That’s different.  You put yourself through law school with that money.”

“Exactly.  It’s the reason we’re not up to our eyeballs in debt right now.  It’s not like it’s a million dollars, okay? It’s a growth savings account.”

Trini shook her head, sitting on the couch.  “I wish your parents would talk to us before they do things like this.”

Kim bit her lip.  “They talked to me.”

Trini stared at her.  “So when were you planning to tell me?”

“In about seventeen years.  Listen, they don’t even need to know it exists.  I didn’t know mine did until college.”

“I guess it’s nice that they have grandparents who actually care.”

“Trin, your parents care,” Kim told her, sitting on the couch next to her.  “Or they would if you told them.”

“My dad would be excited, so would my brothers.  Not excited enough to buy sixteen strollers but they’d buy a bunch of lame onesies.  My mom would just give us a speech about how we’re in over our heads.”

“Well, we are in totally over our heads,” Kim said softly, kissing Trini’s cheek quickly.  “I think first time parents normally are though.”

“Please, you’ve never been scared of anything.”

“We’ve never done anything like this.  We’ve never had the future of someone else in our hands.”

“We’ve literally had the future of the whole world in our hands.”

“This is different.  At least if we failed before we wouldn’t have to be around to see the outcome, you know?”

Trini sighed softly, putting her hand against Kim’s stomach and leaned down closer to it.  “Hey, you two, listen, I gotta tell you… Mommy and I, we’re gonna try our best, alright?  Just remember that.  We love you.”

Kim smiled down at her.  “Mommy,” she said softly.

“What?”

“You called me Mommy.  We’re gonna be moms.”

“Sweetie, I know baby brain is a thing but this isn’t exactly new.”

“Shut up.  Hearing myself being called Mommy.  The only person who’s called me that is Zack and it’s kinda creepy when he does it.  When you say it, it’s… I don’t know, I can’t explain it.”  She looked at Trini and smirked. “ _Mama_.”

Trini sat up straighter.  “That is weird.  Good weird.”  She kissed Kim quickly.  “And we’ll talk to Zack about calling you Mommy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kim and Trini both jumped when they heard a crash come from the nursery, Trini jumped off the couch with a groan.  “I told you letting those three idiots put the furniture together was a bad idea.”

Kim sighed as Trini ran up the stairs, pushing herself off the couch to follow her, hearing the guys yell at each other from the freshly painted bedroom.

“I told you those screws did something!”

“Okay, tell me where to put them, if you know everything.”

“I don’t know, maybe the screw holes?”

Trini turned into the nursery, crossing her arms when she saw Jason and Zack surrounded by pieces of the changing table while Billy was underneath an assembled crib.  “What the hell are you guys doing?  The boxes said easy assembly.”

Zack rolled his eyes.  “For a genius, maybe.  Who the hell can put these things together?”

“Literally anyone who reads the directions,” Jason told him.

“What’s Billy doing?” Trini asked.

“Engineering the crib into a rocker,” he told her, not coming out from underneath the crib.

“We have rockers.”

“Yeah, but that’s for when you guys are already awake.  This is for the middle of the night, when both babies are crying,” Billy explained as he stood up.  “You can take care of one and the other will be rocked back to sleep.”

“It’s really cool,” Zack said, picking up a doll and going to the crib.  “Check this out.”

Zack put the doll into the crib, Billy pressed a button and the doll flung across the room into the opposite wall, narrowly missing hitting Jason.

Kim stood next to Trini, her mouth handing open.  “Did… did you just throw the baby across the room from the crib?”

Billy scratched the back of his neck.  “It wasn’t supposed to do that.  I can fix it.  There’s also a small chance it might catch on fire.  I’ll fix that too.”

“I don’t want to kill Billy,” Kim muttered to herself.  “I don’t want to kill Billy.”

Jason scrambled across the floor, stopping Billy before he crawled back under the crib.  “You know what, there’s two kids, there’s two of them.  I don’t think they need this.”

Kim wandered away, still talking to herself.

Trini looked at Kim then back into the room.  “Billy, just… just take that out.  We appreciate it, we do.  Like Jason said, we’ll both wake up, not a big deal.”

Billy shrugged then nodded, following Jason over to the changing table, Trini sighed softly as Jason walked over to her.  “I’ll make sure they stick to the directions.  You guys just go relax.”

“Yeah, we’d appreciate keeping the death traps to a minimum.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Trini, are you asleep?” Kim asked, rolling over to look at her wife, poking her back.   “Trin.  Trini.”

“What?” Trini grunted into her pillow.

“Are you asleep?”

“No, my eyes are closed and I’m snoring in the middle of the night while I’m wide awake.  What’s wrong?”

“You know what would be really good right now?”

“Sleep?”

“No.”  Kim clicked on the light next to the bed, making Trini groan.  “I’m serious.  Those Krispy Kreme pumpkin spiced cake donuts.”

“Yeah, those are good but they only make them in the fall.”  Trini kissed Kim quickly and leaned over to turn the light back off, only for Kim to turn it back on before Trini laid down.

“So?”

“So… it’s December”  Trini pushed herself up onto her elbows.  “Baby, you know I would get you whatever you want.  You wanted chocolate and watermelon, I got it.  You wanted a bagel with mustard on it and even though that’s gross, I got it. I can’t get pumpkin spice anything in December.”

“Oh, you know what was really good?  That bologna and peanut butter sandwich you made me a couple weeks ago.”

Trini blinked.  “You just wanted… never mind.  Never mind.  Bologna and peanut butter, I can do that.”  She rolled herself out of bed and started to walk out of the room.

“On toasted sourdough.”

Trini nodded.  “Anything else?”

“Orange juice.  And a pickle.”

“You don’t even like pickles,” she said but quickly shook her head.  “Never mind.  Whatever you want.”

“Chunky peanut butter,” Kim called after her as Trini left the room.

Trini paused, turning back to look at her.  “Bologna, chunky peanut butter, and pickles on toasted sourdough with orange juice.”  She shook her head, turning to go down the hall.  “There’s something wrong with these kids,” she muttered.

When she returned, Kim was sitting up in bed, her eyes wide with both hands on her stomach.  “What’s wrong?” Trini asked quickly, putting the glass and plate on the dresser.

“Nothing.  Come here.”  She reached for Trini’s hand, putting her own over top of it on her stomach.

“What?”

“Just wait,” she whispered, holding Trini’s hand flat.

Trini’s face lit up in a smile when she felt tiny fluttering under her hand.  “That’s them.  They’re moving.  Geez, they’re really moving.”  She looked at Kim’s stomach.  “Settle down, you two.  You’re gonna hurt each other.”

“They’ll heal quick.  They’re the Wonder Twins, remember?”

Trini rolled her eyes.  “Not you too.”

Kim smiled, kissing Trini quickly.  “They do still need to eat though.”

“Right.”  Trini grabbed Kim’s sandwich and juice and handed them to her.  “Here you go, your majesty.”

“Step up from princess.  I like it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kim sighed loudly as Trini collected her things to leave for work, glancing in her direction.  When Trini didn’t look up, she sighed again more dramatically.

“Something on your mind?” Trini asked with a laugh.

“Do you have to go to work?”

“Yes.” She turned to look at Kim.  “Why?”

“I’m bored,” she whined.

“You’ve been up for fifteen minutes.”

Kim shrugged her shoulders, Trini sighed softly and walked over to her to kiss her cheek.

“You’re not going to the office today?”

Kim shook her head. “What’s the point?  I can do the exact same thing working from home and I don’t have to force my feet into heels that are suddenly two sizes too small.”

“You could wear flats,” Trini suggested, earning her a glare from Kim.  “I’m sorry, that was a stupid suggestion.  What can I do?  Do you want me to come home during lunch?”

“I want you to stay home with me.”

“You know that I would if I could but I can’t.”

Kim raised an eyebrow at her.  “You called me off from work a few months ago, you owe me.”

“Okay, that was different.  It was a Saturday, you were already working too much and needed a break.”

“Well, I think you need a break.”  She gripped the edge of Trini’s sweater, tugging her closer.  “You don’t have a homeroom, so technically you don’t need to go yet.”

“Skipping homeroom, why am I having high school flashbacks?”

“I never had to talk you into skipping anything.  You were always more than willing.  In fact, if memory serves me correctly, it was your idea most of the time.”

“And now I’m a teacher, I guess that’s karma for you.  Skip enough classes, eventually you’ll end up stuck in high school forever.”  She kissed Kim quickly.  “Really though, I have to go.”

“Really?” Kim tugged Trini closer again, this time sliding her hand under Trini’s shirt, over her stomach.  “Do you really?”

Before Trini could answer, Kim leaned forward to press a kiss against Trini’s hip, making her knees buckle.  “You’re evil.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

“Same difference.”

 

* * *

 

Trini yawned, her hand around her coffee mug as she sat in the teacher’s lounge, jumping when a whistle blew behind her.  She turned around, glaring at Jason who grinned at her, a silver whistle between his teeth.

“You’re an asshole,” she muttered as he sat down at the table next to her.

“You were late today.  Is Kim okay?”

She released a breath, running a hand through her hair.  “She’s fine.  The babies kicked last night.”

He smiled widely.  “Seriously?  That’s awesome.   Sucks they kept you up though.”

“They didn’t really.  I mean, she had one of her weird cravings in the middle of the night and then this morning she was…” she trailed off, shaking her head.

“What?  What’s wrong with her?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” she said quickly but Jason still looked concerned.  “She’s just kind of… hormonal.  You know, pregnancy makes everything go kinda nuts.”

“Is she crying a lot?  She always seems fine when we’re there.”

Trini almost laughed.  “You know Kim wouldn’t cry in front of anyone, no matter what.   Even me, if I upset her she’ll just smack me.”

“Okay, so what’s wrong?”

Trini glanced back into the hallway to confirm it was empty before turning back to Jason.  “Sometimes sex drive can uh… increase.”

Jason blinked at her.  “So your wife wants to have a lot of sex?  Is there anything else you need help with, Trin?  House too big, car too nice?”

She rolled her eyes.  “You’ve been hanging out with Zack too much.”

“I’m just saying, if Billy had that problem, you wouldn’t be seeing me around here for a couple weeks.”

“Yeah, cause you’d be in the hospital.  I don’t know much about… guy things but I’ve seen the commercials.”

He smiled, shaking his head.  “You don’t have a class last period, are you gonna take off early?”

She rolled her eyes at him, taking a sip of her coffee.  "Yeah, probably."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fighting off the flu for the last week, which is why I haven't updated and why I'm apologizing for this chapter sucking ahead of time.

Trini jumped when the kitchen light clicked on over her head, turning in her seat to look at Kim who stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  Trini pushed her spoon into the pint of ice cream in front of her then leaned back in her seat as Kim sat next to her at the table.

“Normally I’m the one waking up in the middle of the night,” Kim said.  “What’s wrong?”

“I was hungry, so I came out to get a snack.” Trini shrugged.  “Sorry for waking you up.”

Kim turned the ice cream carton to look at the label, raising her eyebrows.  “Chunky Monkey?  Okay, something’s definitely wrong.  What's on your mind?”

Trini shook her head.  “Just thinking about how eleven years ago, I met this girl…”

“Cute girl?” Kim asked with a smile, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

“Beautiful.  Kind of nuts though.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you did push me off a cliff.” 

“Seriously?  That was eleven years ago!”

Trini smiled.  “You did though.  You know, before I met you, I didn’t think I wanted to get married or have kids or…” She paused, glancing around the kitchen.  “Any of this.  You pushed me off that cliff and kept pushing me.  College, getting my teaching certificate… pretty much everything.”

Kim paused, not sure how to respond as she jabbed the spoon into the ice cream in front of them.  “I just want what’s best for you.”

“No, babe, I didn’t say it was a bad thing. I don’t know where I’d be if you didn’t push so much.  I probably never would have finished my college applications.”

Kim laughed. “Who knew withholding sex would be so effective?”

“You were also a freaking tease, so that helped.”

“Were?” she asked, eating a spoonful of ice cream then slowly removing the spoon through her closed lips.  “Or are you just immune to it now?”

“Okay, you still are.”  She leaned over to kiss her quickly as Kim pushed the spoon back into the carton.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you?  Or do you really have recurring nightmares about me pulling you off the cliff?”

Trini shook her head slowly.  “Like I said, I never thought about having kids and this happened so suddenly and it’s twins.  There’s gonna be two of them, Kim.”

“Yeah, that’s what twins are.  Sweetie, we’ve known about this for months. What’s going on?”

“It’s just… every day you’re getting bigger.”

Kim’s eyes narrowed.  “Watch it.”

“I mean, every day it’s closer to them being here.  Once they’re here, they’re here and… they’re gonna be here and we’re going to have to take care of them and mold them into human beings.”

“Hopefully they’re already humans.”

“ _Decent_ humans.  What if we screw up?  What if we really screw them up?”

“Hey,” Kim said softly, shaking her head.  “Don’t think like that.  I’m not saying we’re going to be the perfect parents but we’ll do the best we can, alright?”

Trini nodded, smiling as she leaned over to kiss Kim.  “You know what good parents do?  They name their kids.”

 “You’re the one who doesn’t want to know if they’re boys or girls.”

“I said it doesn’t matter and you agreed.  But we should have names picked, don’t you think?  The last six months have gone so fast, the next three are gonna be over before we know it and they’ll be here.  Nameless.”

“Okay, well, then we have to pick two names for boys and two for girls, unless you wanna use unisex names.  Do you want Spanish names?  Maybe Sanskrit?  We should consider Chinese for Zack, I guess.  We could just go off of the top 100 baby names too, but then they’d have the same name as every other kid in their class.  But we also don’t want them to have some name that’s not even really a name.  Like fruit or colors, why was that a thing?”

Trini opened her mouth to respond but Kim continued before she had the chance, barely taking a breath.

“I mean, Beyonce could do whatever she wants, obviously, but we could never name our baby Purple.   I guess something common but not super common.  I don’t know, what do you think?” She looked at Trini, who had started digging back into the ice cream.  “Are you listening to me?”

“Something about purple?”

“Trini!”

She laughed.  “I think you’re over thinking this.  How about each of us picks a boy and a girl name, that way we can each name one?”

“Alright, well what if one of us picks a name the other hates?”

“You mean you wouldn’t like Walnut and Jupiter?”

Kim rolled her eyes.  “Can you be serious for two seconds?”

“I think we know each other well enough that we won’t chose names the other would hate.”

“Oh please, you would do it just to tick me off.”

“Yes, because I want you pissed at me for the rest of our lives because I made our child’s name into a joke.”

“It would be grounds for divorce, believe me.  I suggest you put some actual thought into this.”

Trini nodded, putting the lid on the ice cream before getting up to put it back in the freezer.  “My names are gonna be better than yours.”

“This is not a competition.”

Trini closed the door, crossing her arms as she turned to look at Kim, leaning against the counter.  “You sure about that?”

 “It’s not a competition,” Kim insisted. “Because if it was, you’d lose because my names will be better than yours.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Couple more months, we’re not gonna be able to do this anymore,” Jason said as he joined the group around their normal table at Krispy Kreme.

“Oh, we’ll find time for donuts,” Trini assured him, picking up her favorite cake donut from the dozen in front of them.  “Eventually the babies will be able to eat them too.”

“We can’t feed the babies donuts,” Kim told her.

“Not when they’re babies,” Trini said with a sigh.  “Once they get a few teeth though.”

“Speaking of the babies, do we get to know what their names are or should we just keep calling them Thing 1 and Thing 2, since T won’t let us call them Wonder Twins anymore?” Jason asked.

Trini rolled her eyes.  “We don’t even know what their names will be yet.”

“And we aren’t telling you what we’re thinking because you guys will just make fun of us,” Kim added.

“We won’t make fun of what you want to name them,” Billy assured her.  “They’re your kids, whatever you want, it’s your choice.”

Kim looked at Trini, who shrugged.  “Okay, my choice for a boy is Alec and…” Kim began but was cut off by Zack.

“Alec?” he repeated, making a face.

Trini kicked his shin under the table.

“What about for a girl?” Jason encouraged.

“Bailey.”

“Bailey?”  Zack jumped up from the table before Trini had a chance to kick him again.

“What about you, Trin?” Billy asked her.

“Gabriela for a girl and Lucas for a boy.”

Kim let out a quick gasp next to Trini, Trini shook her head.

“Okay, you don’t like Lucas, use your words.”

Kim shook her head, both hands moving onto her stomach.  “No, not the name.  Something feels weird.  Not good weird.  Wrong.”

The other four froze, a piece of donut fell out of Zack’s mouth as he turned his head to look at Kim then at Trini.

Jason was on his feet first.  “Hospital?  Do you need to go to the hospital?  I’ll drive.”

Kim nodded her head, Billy and Trini helped her stand slowly, each holding onto one of her hands as they left the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

“Man, why isn’t anyone telling us anything?” Zack shouted as he paced around the hospital waiting room.

“They’ll tell us when there’s something to tell,” Jason told him.  “Just relax.”

“Relax?  How the hell am I supposed to relax?”   A stern looking nurse cleared her throat behind them, Zack ignored her.  “This family only shit, we are their family!”

“Sir,” the nurse said, standing up behind her desk.  “Please take a seat.”

“I’ll sit down when someone tells me what the hell’s going on in there.”

“Sir, if you don’t sit, I’ll have to call hospital security.”

Jason put his hands on Zack’s shoulders.  “I got him,” he told the nurse.  “Don’t call anyone.”  He looked at Zack.  “We’re all upset, man.  We’re all scared.  Just sit down and take a breath.”

“Easy for you to say.  They’re not your kids!”

Billy slowly stood, looking at Jason, who shook his head once. 

“They’re Kim’s and Trini’s,” Jason told Zack, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, still holding onto the other man’s shoulders.  “You know that, right?  I need you to tell me you understand that.”

Zack shoved Jason off, falling into a nearby chair as he fisted his hands into his hair.  “I’m not an idiot.  I know.  I signed the papers, I’m not legally the father.  I get it.  But that doesn’t change that biologically they’re my kids.  They’re my blood.  I love them, man.”

“We all love them because we love Trini and Kim, right?” Jason said.  “I know, you’re gonna have a special connection to them but we love them because we love their moms.”

Zack closed his eyes, shaking his head.  “I just wanna know they’re alright.   It’s too early for them to be born and…” he trailed off, Jason put his hand on his shoulder again.

“Don’t.  Don’t, okay?  Don’t think like that.  Everything’s gonna be fine.  Soon as there’s something for us to know, we’ll know, alright?”

 

* * *

 

 

Trini walked into the waiting room and looked at the guys who were sitting in a row, Billy was staring at the ceiling, Jason was picking at the Styrofoam of his coffee cup, and Zack had his head against the back of his chair, covering his eyes with one hand.

Jason looked up first, jumping out of his seat.  “What happened?  How’s Kim?  How are the babies?”

“They’re fine.  They’re all fine,” Trini said, rubbing her eyes as Jason guided her into the chair he’d been sitting in.  “It was just Braxton Hicks contractions, which is basically nothing, but I guess it freaked her out so much she had a panic attack and that spiked her blood pressure.”

“Kim had a panic attack?”  Billy asked.

Trini nodded slowly.  “I think maybe it was really bad because she’s never had one.  She’s resting now, they're not releasing her until her blood pressure is normal but then she’s gonna be on bedrest until the babies are born.”

“Wait, Kim’s gonna be stuck in bed for two months?” Zack laughed.  “She’s gonna lose it.”

“Glad you got your sense of humor back, dude,” Jason muttered.  “How’d Kim take it?”

“I think if she was physically capable of drop kicking the doctor, she would have, but luckily she’s in Mommy Mode so she’ll do whatever she needs to to keep the babies safe.”

“You’re gonna be waiting on her hand and foot,” Zack said, laughing again.

“Whatever she wants, as long as once the babies are born, she doesn’t drop kick me.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Kim, you need to sit down.”

“I need to clean this house.  How do we even live here?  This place is a mess.”

Trini followed Kim helplessly, trying to talk her into going back to bed.  After a few weeks alone with her Netflix queue, Kim started to get restless and began doing small chores around the house while Trini was out.

“I’ll clean,” Trini told her.  “Sit on the couch and point and I’ll do it.  Whatever needs done, I’ll do.  I promise.”

“Do you even know how to turn the vacuum on?”

Trini blinked.  “I can figure it out.  Don’t pretend like I don’t do things around here, Kim.  Maybe I’m not doing things up to your standards all of a sudden but that’s cause you’re crazy.”

Kim stopped so suddenly Trini almost walked into her as she spun to look at her.  “Oh, I’m crazy now?”

“I didn’t mean crazy I meant… hormonal.”  Kim crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow.  “That’s not any better, is it? You don’t like sitting around doing nothing, I know.  I know it’s driving you nuts but you need to sit.  You need to calm down.”

Kim didn’t move, Trini sighed.

“I’m not gonna try to pick you up and carry you back to bed, okay?  All I can do is ask you to go lay down.”

Km laughed.  “Scared you’ll drop me?”

“Yeah,” Trini told her, nodding.  “I haven’t picked you up in a while and you’re a lot heavier…”

“What?”

“I mean, you’re gonna have twins any day.  You're very pregnant.”

Kim gapped at her.  “Oh, so we better get a forklift to help get me around, huh?”

“I didn’t say that.  Just sit down.”  She took a deep breath before she tried again.  “Kim, you don’t want to do anything to hurt the twins, right?  If you don’t relax, we’re going to the hospital and they’ll make sure you stay in a bed.”

Kim finally sat on the couch with a huff.  “I can’t relax though.  There’s too much to do around here to relax right now.”

Trini lifted Kim’s feet onto the couch.  “Then tell me what needs done and I’ll do it, I promise.”

“Everything needs babyproofed.”

“I can do that.”

“Locks on the cabinets, covers over the outlets…”

“I know what babyproofing is.”

“Read the directions before you ruin the kitchen cabinets, alright?”

Trini made a conscious effort to not roll her eyes at Kim, shoving her hands into her pockets.  “Maybe I should get Billy over here.”

Kim shrugged.  “Wouldn’t hurt to have someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“They’re little plastic locks that screw onto a door.  I don’t think we need a mechanical engineer to do it.”

“Well, it was your suggestion.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion, I was being sarcastic.  Never mind, I’m just gonna go get started.”

Kim watched over the back of the couch as Trini walked away.  “I’m driving you crazy, aren’t I?”

Trini paused and turned to look at her.  “What else is new?” she asked with a tiny smile.

“More so than usual.”

“You’re not driving me crazy,” Trini told her, walking back over to the couch, leaning against the back of it.  “We’re just both frustrated.”

“I hate being so useless.”

“Baby, you’re not useless,” Trini said softly.  “You’re have to point and tell me what to do, remember?”

“I mean physically, I can’t do anything except tell you what to do.”

“Well, luckily bossing me around makes you happy.”  She kissed her quickly.  “I like it too sometimes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Trini swore as the screwdriver she used to attach the locks to the kitchen cabinets slipped, cutting her finger when Kim called her.  She dropped the tool, letting the lock hang loose from the door as she walked out of the kitchen, sucking her injured finger.

“Trini!”

“I’m coming,” she called back, shuffling out of the kitchen and into the living room.  “I’m working on the locks, Kim, I promise.  The screwdriver is being uncooperative.”  She looked at Kim, who was sitting up with both hands on her stomach, breathing heavily.  “What’s wrong?”

“I think my water broke.”

Trini’s mouth fell open, blinking before she could speak.  “You think?”

“Well, either that or I just peed my pants.”

“That’s gonna ruin the couch.”

 “Really?  The couch is what you’re worried about right now?” She gasped, her face contorting in pain.  “Trini, I'm serious.  They’re coming.”

“But I’m not done babyproofing,” she muttered.

“Trini!”

“Okay.”  Trini shook herself.  “Okay, um… we… we need your bag.  You packed a bag for the hospital, right?”

She nodded.  “Bottom of the closet.  God, Trini, hurry.”

“Okay, okay.”  She ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and stumbling over a couple before running down the hall and into their bedroom, grabbing the pink duffle bag from the closet floor.

She sat on the bedroom floor, catching her breath and taking her phone out of her pocket to text Zack, Billy, and Jason then slung the bag over her shoulder and ran back down the stairs, falling down the last five steps, her knee hitting her mouth.

“What was that noise?” Kim asked.

“I fell down the stairs a little bit,” Trini said quickly.  “I’m good.  I’m fine.”

“Your lip’s bleeding.”

Trini touched her lip, blinking at the blood on her finger.  “I kicked myself in the face.  It doesn’t matter.  We have to go.  I texted the guys.  Come on.”

She held onto Kim’s hand as she led her out of the house and to the car, pulling the door handle only to find it locked.

“Keys?” Kim suggested when Trini continued pulling on the handle.

“Keys,” Trini repeated.  “Keys.  Keys.”  She ran back into the house, coming back out a moment later, holding a keychain.  “Keys!”  She pushed the button to unlock the car, the black SUV next to Trini’s sedan chirped.  “Your keys.   I guess we’re taking your car.”

“You always lose your keys.”

“You’re gonna yell at me about my keys right now?”

“We have a hook for a reason.”

Trini sighed, opening the passenger door of the car for Kim.  “We can fight about me losing my keys later, right now you need to get in the car so our babies aren’t born in our driveway.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“What if they don’t come out?” Kim gasped, holding onto Trini’s hand as she sat in the chair next to her hospital bed.  “What if they don’t come out and I’m just in this hospital bed for the rest of my life?”

Trini kissed Kim’s forehead softly.  “They’ll come.  The doctor said it would be a while yet.”

“It’s been long enough.”

“It’s been half an hour.”

Kim glared up at her.  “You have contractions every six minutes, see how long a half hour can last.”  She gripped Trini’s hand tighter, sitting up slightly and screaming when a contraction hit.  “Shit!  Four.  Four minutes.”

Trini pushed Kim’s hair out of her face as she fell back against her pillow.  “That’s good though, right?  It means it’s getting closer.  Just breathe, deep breaths.”

Kim turned her head to look at her.  “Just in case I forget to tell you this later because I’m too busy screaming, I love you.”

She kissed her quickly.  “Just in case I forget to tell you later because I pass out, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously, the twins will finally be born next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

“Come on, Kim.  You can do it.”

Kim shook her head, laying back down against her pillow as her doctor encouraged her to keep pushing.  “I can’t.”

“You’re almost there,” her doctor told her.  “I can see the first baby.  You just need to push.”

She looked at Trini, who was standing next to her, holding her hand tightly.  “Why did you let me talk you into this?” she cried.

Trini just smiled, kissing the side of Kim’s head.  “It’ll be over soon.”

“Kim, you need to push.  You need to.”

Trini braced her hands against Kim’s back as she leaned forward to push again. “I got you, baby,” she whispered, rubbing her back. “You can do it.”

A shrill cry filled the room.  “It’s a boy.”

“A boy,” Trini whispered, kissing Kim’s head. “Look, it’s Alec.”

“Not Lucas?” Kim muttered.

“I’ll get the next one.”

“Speaking of the next one,” the doctor said, settling back on her stool in front of Kim.  “I know you’re tired but you’re not done yet.”

Kim looked at Trini.  “You do it.”

Trini laughed, kissing Kim’s cheek.  “Next time, I promise.”

“Baby number two’s coming.  Come on, Kim.  You can do this.  A few good pushes and it’ll all be over, okay?”

“You’re amazing,” Trini whispered.  “You’re amazing.  You got this.”

“I miss being thrown around by aliens,” Kim muttered.  “Being crushed and thrown into a fire pit was nothing compared to this.”

The doctor looked at Trini, raising her eyebrows.  “It’s the painkillers,” Trini said quickly.

“Alright.  One more push and it’s all over then you can rest. Ready?”

“No,” Kim whined.

Trini reached for Kim’s hand, grasping it tightly.  “Come on, baby.  Just a little more.”

Moments later, a second cry joined the first.  Kim fell back against Trini’s chest, Trini wrapped her arms around her tightly and kissed her head.

“You’re amazing,” Trini told her again.

 

* * *

 

 

Trini smiled as she walked into the waiting room, letting out a quick, almost giddy laugh when she saw Zack, Jason, and Billy asleep.  “Wake up,” she said, kicking Zack’s foot.  “You gotta meet your niece and nephew.”

“What?” Jason muttered, rubbing a hand over his face as Billy lifted his head off his shoulder.  “What happened?”

“The babies are here,” Billy muttered.  “Are the babies here?”

Trini nodded.  “They’re here.  Alec and Gabriela.  They’re perfect.  Twenty fingers, twenty toes.”

Jason jumped up, hugging Trini tightly.

“Boy and a girl?  Wonder Twins,” Zack said with a laugh. “I called it!”

“Can we see them?” Billy asked.  “If it’s too late, that’s fine.  We can come back in the morning.”

Trini shook her head.  “Kim’s waiting.”

“Okay but we won’t stay long,” Billy told her as she motioned for them to follow her to the room.  “Kim’s probably tired.”

“She is but she still wants to see you, she wants you to meet the babies.”  She pushed open a door, flinching when she heard the loud crying from one of the plastic cribs.  “It’s okay, Gabi, Mama’s here.”  She picked up the screaming pink bundle of blankets before turning back to the guys.   “This is Gabriela Taylor.”

“And this,” Kim said, smiling down at the baby boy who clung to her finger with his tiny fist.  “Is Alec Zachary.”

Jason smiled, shoving Zack’s shoulder lightly.  Zack swayed in place, running a hand through his hair.

“We can never thank you enough for what you did,” Kim told him.  “They’ll always know who you are, what you did.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Trini offered, looking at Zack.  He nodded and slowly walked over to Trini, taking the baby from her with shaking hands.  “Relax, watch her head.”

“Jason, Billy, do you want to?” Kim asked, lifting Alec slightly.

Billy looked at Jason, nudging his arm until he walked towards Kim and took the baby out of her arms.  “They’re so tiny,” he muttered.

“They look tiny but you didn’t push them out of your body,” Kim told him.

“A bullet I’m glad we dodged,” Zack said, frowning as he looked down at Gabriela, who continued wailing in his arms.  “I don’t think she likes me.”

"She's a girl, what do you expect?" Trini asked, taking Gabriela from him.

“She’s an hour and a half old, she doesn’t like anything,” Kim told him.

 A nurse knocked on the door then walked in.  “I hate to be the one to break up the party, but Mom and babies need some rest.”

Jason handed Alec back to Kim.  “Before we go, would you mind?” he asked, holding up his phone.

The nurse smiled and took the phone from him before they all gathered around the bed, Trini sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kim.

“Seriously?” Kim said, shaking her head.  “No, I’m a mess.”

Trini laughed, adjusting her hold on Gabriela to kiss Kim’s head.  “You’re perfect.”

“Come on, first family picture,” Billy encouraged, putting an arm around Jason’s shoulders and smiling widely towards the phone.

“You guys, I just gave birth to two babies.  Can I at least brush my hair?”

Zack reached over to pat Kim’s hair down, she rolled her eyes.

“Thanks for the help.”

“Anytime, Kimmy.”

“Everyone smile,” the nurse instructed, everyone looked up and smiled, except Kim who held Alec with one arm and covered her face with the other hand.  “Okay, everyone except our two new mommies out, visiting hours are over.”

The guys left quickly, shutting the door behind them.  In the hallway, Zack looked at Billy and Jason, his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.  “So how long do you think before they get their Wonder Twins powers?”

Jason shook his head.  "Maybe wait until they can support their heads." 


	12. Chapter 12

“Alec, please, stop crying,” Kim begged the screaming infant in her arms his face red, tiny hands curled into fists as she walked around the living room with him.

Trini looked at her wife after laying Gabriela down in the playpen, sighing softly when she saw Kim almost on the verge of tears herself.  “He’s colicky, there’s nothing we can do.”

“We can’t just let him cry.”  She looked down at Alec.  “I wish you could tell me what hurts.”  She kissed his head softly before she continued walking, bouncing him gently in her arms.

“Here,” Trini said, holding her arms out.  “Give him to me.  It’s almost time to feed Gabi.”

Kim handed Alec to Trini, then picked up Gabi, smiling as the baby girl cooed happily.  “At least one of my babies love me,” she said as she sat on the couch to feed her.

“They both love you.”  She put Alec against her shoulder, rubbing his back softly until he stopped crying long enough to cough then spit up into her neck before starting to cry again.  Trini lifted her shoulder, trying wipe some of the spit up from her skin. 

Kim looked up as she fed Gabriela, making a face. “Why didn’t you have a towel on if you were gonna burp him?”

“I wasn’t burping him, I was rubbing his back.”

“Same difference.”

The doorbell rang, making Trini sigh and roll her eyes.  She held Alec with one arm as she looked out the window near the door.  “Are you kidding me?” she mumbled before opening the door.  “What are you guys doing here?” she asked as Jason, Billy, and Zack walked into the house.

“Babysitting,” Jason told her.  “Hey, big Al.  What’s the matter, buddy?  Huh?”

Trini looked at Kim. “Did we agree to this?”

Kim shook her head.  “Never would.”

“Hi, Gabi,” Billy said excitedly, running over to them before stopping and turning his back to them.  “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t see anything.”

“What didn’t you see?” Jason asked.

“Kim’s… chest… area.”

Kim tugged a blanket from the back of the couch over her.  “I’m breastfeeding.  It’s perfectly natural, Billy.”

“I know,” he said, looking up at the ceiling.  “But you weren’t expecting us and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You not looking at me makes me uncomfortable,” she said.  “I’m covered now.  It’s okay.”

He looked at her and smiled.  “I didn’t see anything.  Gabi’s head was blocking most of it.”

Trini cleared her throat.  “Billy, stop.  What did you say about you babysitting?”

“For your anniversary,” Jason told her.  “You guys haven’t left this house since the kids were born, except doctor appointments.  We figured we’d give you a night off.”

“That’s nice but our anniversary isn’t until July,” Trini said.

“Is it July already?” Kim asked.

“And that is why you guys need a break,” Zack said.  “And a shower,” he added, looking at Trini.  “What the hell happened to you?”

“Don’t swear in front of the babies,” Kim said.

“Like they know what I’m saying.”

“Alec threw up on me,” Trini told him.  “The joys of parenthood.”

“You guys can go,” Kim said.  “They’re only two months old, we shouldn’t leave them yet.”

“Then just go take a nap,” Jason offered.  “You guys look like you could use one.”

“And a shower.”

Jason sighed, ignoring Zack’s interruption.  “We’ll come get you if we need you.”

Kim looked at Trini.  “We have bottles of milk in the fridge.”

“And we’ll be right upstairs if they need anything.”   Trini nodded then looked at Jason.  “I mean it Jase, anything.”

Jason nodded, taking Alec from her.  “There’s three of us and two of them.  How bad can it be?”

“Remember when there was five of us and one of Rita?” Trini muttered.

“Do they have little baby Putties?”

“Do you even know how to change a diaper?”

 “We’ll figure it out.  Come on, T.  We can handle it.  Besides, we need to practice for when we have one of our own,” Jason said, smiling at Billy.

“Great, so our kids are your guinea pigs.”

Billy held out his arms to Kim to take Gabi, she hesitantly handed her over then walked over to Trini.  “A quick nap wouldn’t hurt,” she whispered.

Trini shook her head.  “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.”

“It’s sleep deprivation,” Zack told her, putting one hand on both of their backs to push them towards the stairs.  “Quick question, does he ever stop screaming?”

Kim shook her head.  “Colic.  He’ll just cry for hours then fall asleep and wake up then cry again.  Thanks, guys.”

“Don’t thank them yet,” Trini told her.  “If there’s one hair on their heads out of place…”

“They’re both bald.”

She glared at Zack.  “I’m serious.  Anything goes wrong and you don’t get us, I’ll kill all three of you.”

Jason just smiled at her.  “Happy anniversary.”

Kim tugged on her arm until Trini turned to follow her up the stairs.  “I hate to be the one to agree with Zack, but you should take a shower.” She kissed her quickly.  “I’m gonna go to bed.”

Trini nodded, turning towards the bathroom.  “I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

When she walked into the bedroom, towel drying her hair, Kim was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching out her neck.

“I thought you were gonna go to sleep.”

Kim shook her head.  “I wanted you next to me.”

Trini smiled, climbing onto the bed behind Kim to rub her shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you a massage.  You looked like you could use one.”

“You know if you start this, I’m not gonna be responsible for my actions.”

Trini laughed, kissing Kim’s neck softly.  “Good.”

“Where is this coming from?  I thought you wanted to go to sleep.”

“Yeah but then I was thinking about you in the shower.”

Kim let out a soft moan as Trini kneaded the knots out of her shoulders.  “Don’t say things like that.”

“Or what?”

Kim just shook her head before turning to kiss Trini, pushing her back onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim lifted her head slowly, smiling at Trini who was still fast asleep next to her.   She laid against her pillows for a moment, her eyes closed before they quickly opened again and she grabbed her phone off the bedside table.

“Shit,” she said when she saw the time.  “Shit!  Trini, get up.”

“What?” Trini turned away from Kim.

“Trini!” Kim lifted her pillow, smacking Trini’s back with it.  “We fell asleep.”

“I know.  That was the point of the guys coming over.”

“We fell asleep for three hours.”

Trini lifted her head.  “What?”

“Three hours.”  She showed her the time on the phone.  “Dammit, Trini!”

“Why are you yelling at me?  It’s not my fault.”

“Who started with the backrubs?”

“Who tackled me onto the bed then took my underwear off with her teeth?” Trini got out of bed, quickly getting dressed.

Kim took a deep breath.  “Okay, the guys would have woken us up if they needed us, right?”

“Yeah, unless they came in and saw us both naked and changed their minds.”  Trini tossed Kim a shirt.  “Hurry up, get dressed.”

Once they were both dressed, they left their room, Trini checked the nursery only to find it empty.  She swore under her breath, following Kim as they ran down the stairs. 

They both stopped when they turned into the living room and found the guys asleep on the floor, Alec asleep on Jason’s chest, Billy’s head against Jason’s leg, and Gabi asleep on Zack’s stomach.  They couldn’t help smiling as they moved to pick up their children. Kim gently picked up Alec before shaking Jason’s shoulder while Trini picked up Gabi and kicked Zack in the ribs.

“About damn time you two got up,” Zack mumbled.  “I thought you’d only make it ten minutes.”

“And you owe me fifty bucks,” Jason told him.

Trini stared at Kim, ignoring the guys as they fought about the bets they’d placed.  “Alec isn’t crying.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Kim told her, kissing Alec’s head quickly.  “Thanks, guys.  Really.”

“Any time,” Jason told her, kissing her cheek.  

“You have sex hair,” Zack whispered to Trini.

“You’re so lucky I’m holding a baby or I'd punch you.”

Zack laughed.  “So you can never hit me now. Nice.”

Trini blinked then looked at Billy and Jason.  “Will one of you take Gabi real quick?”

“Gotta go,” Zack said quickly as Billy stepped forward, then ran out of the house.

 

_END_


End file.
